The Sultan let off with a warning/The Birth of Benjamin and Natasha Hood
Here is how Benjamin and Natasha Hood were born in Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, and the King of Thieves. That night, Everyone in Agrabah were gathered together at the courtyard where the Sultan takes charge. Sultan: Frankly, My boy, your father's actions and influence on Iago, Scrooge McDuck, and Dijon were most disappointing. Razoul: It is tragic, Your highness, but the street rat may obviously try to follow in his father's footsteps. Aladdin will be nothing but a criminal. Genie: (appearing dressed as a lawyer) I object, your honor. Then, Genie turned the setting into a courtroom, with Sultan as the judge and Razoul as the bailiff. Genie: I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines during my big courtroom scene. (handing Razoul a briefcase) Take this to a higher court, Chow! (blasting Razoul out of the scene) Your honor, if I may enter a plea of insanity, because I'm crazy about this kid's daddy! (messing up Cassim's hair) Cassim: This isn't helping. Aladdin: (pushing Genie away) Genie, I can handle this myself. (to the Sultan) Sultan, I convinced my father to come here. It was my fault. I would've been better off if I'd never known him. Jasmine: Aladdin, you found your father. A father who risked his freedom to see your wedding. And you risked everything to save him. Just as I would for my father. Sultan: Your father? (softening) Well... well yes... Aladdin, I could not overlook your father's crimes, but what Cassim has done, well, but you both did it out of love. And I'm sure he can take responsibility for his actions and influences. Let us put this matter behind us. I believe we have postponed the wedding long enough. Genie: Okay, good call! Let's give a big hand for the wise and generous Sultan! Then, Sultan is led away by two large Genie hands. Cassim: (chuckles next to his son) You're even a lot like me, Aladdin. All of a sudden, Max rushed to warn Mickey, Aladdin, Robin, and the others. Max Goof: Robin! Mickey! Donald! Dad! Sora! Aladdin! Guys! Marian's in labor! Robin Hood: The baby's coming already!? Mickey Mouse: Your majesty, can we put the wedding on hold just a bit longer? Marian's having a baby! Sultan: Bless my soul! (to Max) Will she be alright, Max? Max Goof: I think so, Mona's looking after her right now. (to Sylvia) Sylvia, is there anyway you can do for Marian!? Sylvia Marpole: Don't worry, Max, I'll help her anyway I can, even if it means delivering her baby. As they all waited outside Marian's guest room, Mickey and his friends waited patiently. Mickey Mouse: Gee, what’s taking so long? Aladdin: I don't know, Mickey, at least Robin is looking after her right now. Iago: Boy, and I thought visiting a certain animal kingdom was pointless. Pips: I see your point, Iago. Crysta: It'll be okay, Mickey, Robin and Marian are going to be parents any minute. Sora: Crysta's right, everything will be fine. Just then, Mona came outside of the room with the news. Mona: Guys, Robin and Marian had twins! Mickey Mouse: Twins? Oh boy! I can't belive it! Are they boys or girls? Mona: Come on in and see for yourselves. When it was safe to come in, they begin to meet the newborn son and daughter. Robin Hood: My friends, meet our son and daughter, Benjamin and Natasha Hood. Benjamin Hood: (cooing) Jasmine: Aladdin, aren't they beautiful? Aladdin: Yeah. (pet Natasha) They sure are, Jasmine. Maid Marian: And it's all thanks to you and Mona, Sylvia, we couldn't have done it without you two. Mona: Anything for you, Marian. Sylvia Marpole: It's the least we can do. With much happiness, Mickey and his friends embraced Benjamin and Natasha's birth. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225